Do you?
by little-orange-book
Summary: It's the moment of truth; it's time for the wedding of Ciel Phantomhive and his betrothed Elizabeth. But will they get to the 'I do's? (This is sebaXciel)
1. Chapter 1

Do you?

**(A/N) Hi, it's been a while I'm sorry. My laptop died and it's took me a while to save up for a new one. So this is a quick 2-3 chapter story to make up for the long wait for the next chapter of 'Return to me'. So I hope you can forgive me. Missed you all. **

Sum: It's the moment of truth; it's time for the wedding of Ciel Phantomhive and his betrothed Elizabeth. But will they get to the 'I do's'?

Tick- tock.

Tick-tock

The sound of the clock seemed to grow louder with every second that passed, drowning out the nonsense blabbering from the joyful blond sitting opposite him. Claiming how happy and excited she was, how everything would look so wonderful and cute tomorrow. And what was so amazing that was to be held tomorrow?

Their wedding day

Yes, that's right. He had just turned eighteen a few days ago, but the Milford's wasted no time to chain him to their daughter. It wasn't that he hated the girl; after all, how could he when he knew she only tried her hardest to please him. It was simply a matter of feelings. Or rather, the lack of. He knew deep down he loved her as a cousin, but he could never be 'in' love with her the way a man should love his wife.

His heart had been stolen many years ago. But by who? You ask... well, by none other than our very own, red eyed butler. In fact the two had been secret; I guess you could call them, lovers for years now. Everything was going fine, no one had figured them out yet, they were happy to indulge in their new 'activity'. But, then it happened. The increase of his heart beating, the embarrassing blushing, and the feeling of wanting to be held in his butlers strong arms, there was no doubt about it. Ciel Phantomhive had fallen in love with the demon in human disguise. Before he knew it, time seemed to pass, until it got closer to his birthday, to his wedding day...then for a moment, he forgot about his fiancée, turned away from his deceased parents' wishes, and did something that would determine tomorrow's outcome.

"Ciel...Ciel...CIEL!"

Jumping in his seat, having been shocked out of his thoughts, he turned to face Elizabeth who was looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Ciel, are you feeling alright? I've been calling your name for a few minuets now."

"Forgive me I was lost in thought, what were you saying?" Ciel tried to smile, hoping it looked natural enough for her to believe him.

Elizabeth blushed slightly at the charming smile she received. "O-oh umm, I was just wondering where Sebastian was? I just realised I've been here almost every day this week and I haven't seen him once. Normally he's stuck behind you like a shadow." She laughed

Ciel's smile became more forced, "Sebastian is fine. He's merely busy overlooking the last of the arrangements for tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is of great importance."

Elizabeth squealed in delight as it seemed they were both awaiting their union to come as quickly as possible, before she once again burst into another frenzy of constant talking.

Ciel mentally sighed. If only she knew the real reason for Sebastian's absence.

(One week ago)

"Today young master, for afternoon tea we have a cup of your favourite Earl Grey and a slice of strawberry cheese cake. Please enjoy" Sebastian said, placing the items on his masters desk.

Ciel pushed his paper to one side; he had been unable to concentrate on them all day, his mind filled with the thoughts of the being in front of him and what he was planning on doing. Taking a sip of tea to clam his nerves, he placed it back down before looking towards his butler.

"Sebastian, what do you think of me having to marry Elizabeth soon?" He asked, not showing any emotion on his face. He needed to know the honest answer.

Sebastian seemed a bit shocked to have been asked such a question but was quick to hide it with his usual smirk, as he bowed slightly to look into his masters' one blue eye. "I'm sure she will bring back the life into the mansion, as well as a lot of pink. But I'm sure your parents would be proud bochan."

Ciel glared at the reply he received. "Let me rephrase that, given our circumstances, how do you feel about me having to be with Elizabeth instead of you?"

"Milord, you've been betrothed to her since you were young. You knew the day would come when you would have to marry her. It's what your parents wanted, Lady Elizabeth most certainly agrees, if you want to continue on with your Phantomhive duty, then what other option is there."

"Stop dodging the question." Ciel growled in annoyance. Closing his eye he sighed before getting down from his chair, walking around his desk till he was standing before his butler.

"Milord?" Sebastian asked, confused as to what his little master was doing?

Looking away to avoid eye contact, he simply offered a hand to the demon. "Dance with me"

Sebastian thought he must have heard wrong. His master, asking to dance? It was laughable considering the masters skills on the dance floor.

"Forgive me bochan, did you just-"

"I shall not repeat myself. Just...do as I say. This shall most likely be our last one, so just trust me and follow my lead."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course, after all, how often is it I get to dance with you all to myself?"

Getting into position, Ciel lead them into a classic ballroom waltz in a perfectly flawless formation, every move fluid and graceful. This leaving Sebastian completely dumbfounded. Since when could Ciel dance?

"Bochan, if you don't mind me asking, when did you learn how to do this without me knowing?"

Ciel's face turned red as he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you."

"I said, I always knew how to dance. I just made mistakes so you would have to hold me longer." Ciel half shouted, looking down at the floor embarrassed.

Sebastian smiled a real genuinely happy one. "My bochan, who knew you could be so adorable. Tell me, what else have you managed to hide from me?"

Suddenly Ciel stopped dancing; instead he took hold of the end of Sebastian's tie pulling him down to his height, before whispering, "This..." then he kissed him.

Before Sebastian could respond he pulled back, he looked into the red eyes of his butler, his demon as he finally told him, "I love you Sebastian"

Sebastian froze at the words. After all this time, even once they took the next step in their ...relationship? Never had there been a mention, or even a hint of feelings. Now all of a sudden his master was confessing his love?

Keeping his face natural, Sebastian pulled back, taking a step away to put some space between them. "What has brought this on milord?"

Ciel tried not to wince at the sudden coldness from Sebastian. "This is how I've felt for years. I didn't plan for it to happen, it just happened along the way. I didn't tell you because how was I to know how a demon would react to love? Especially from the one they have a contract with."

"Bochan I-"

"No" Ciel interrupted. "Don't speak. Just hear me out. I'm not forcing you to say you feel the same, I won't order anything like that, it wouldn't be fair for either of us. But I've been thinking. About my parents, about the wedding... about you. So I'm going to give you a choice."

Sebastian nodded, showing he understood.

Ciel took a deep breath. "I don't wish to marry Elizabeth, but I don't want to force anything on you either. So I want you to go somewhere, away from the Phantomhive estate, and think about what you want. If you realise you feel for me the way I do you, I want you to stop the wedding before it reaches the part where we say 'I do'. Otherwise you don't come, I marry Elizabeth, and you remove the seal and never come back."

Sebastian was once again shocked. Never see the young master again? He frowned. Why?

As if he knew what the other was about to say, Ciel shook his head, a small, sad smile on his lips. "I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you constantly while pretending to love my 'wife', without it hurting."

Sebastian, went to take a step towards Ciel, a hand reaching out to touch his face, mouth opened to speak. But instead Ciel put a hand up as a gesture for him to stop. "I need you to be sure of your answer, so as I said you shall remove yourself from my side until the day of my wedding. You have a week Sebastian. Starting now"

Sebastian looked like he wanted to say something, but an order was an order, so instead he bowed, hand over heart, saying as always, "Yes, my lord" before he was gone.

(Present time)

He had been constantly thinking about it, but despite the outcome, he knew he had made the right decision to tell him. After to all, should the worst come, it was better to know the answer than to live in the regret of wondering what could have been.

He spared a look at Elizabeth, who looked perfectly happy, and felt a wave of guilt hit him. He tried to ignore it and looked to the clock; surprised to see how late it was.

"Elizabeth-"

"Lizzy."

"Right, Lizzy. I think it's time we both turn in. It's rather late and tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Oh my, your right. I guess I'll see you at the altar then" She grinned "I can't believe tomorrows the big day. Night Ciel" She placed a quick peck on his cheek before hurrying off. Leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts once more.

"Yeah, tomorrows the big day"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So I just started writing and this is how it turned out. It's not what I had originally planned, but I'm thinking of adding another chapter about if he chose the other option. Oh, and to xXxNaru-LovexXx, I know you just got your ship, so I'm sorry for what's about to happen.**

(Somewhere in the heart of Paris)

A single silhouette leant against the balcony door, as the sun rose painting the sky a deep red, almost the same colour as the figures eyes, had they been open. Instead they were closed, as their owner was in deep thought.

Sighing, Sebastian walked back into the room he was currently occupying, sitting down on the bed before falling onto his back. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling, as if it would give him the answer he needed.

A week ago his master had confessed his love for him.

A week ago he had been ordered away to consider what could be, if he chose to act.

A week was now up.

However, a week was not enough.

If anything he needed more time and a better understanding of human emotions. It had been so long now that he had been a demon; he couldn't remember how to determine what emotion was what.

He was happy of course when Ciel had told him those three words, but surely that would please anyone, given the right moment and setting. Understandably he felt a deep affection for the young lord, with what they had been through together, the times they have shared, it was impossible not to. For him anyway, but he had always had a slightly softer heart than most others of his kind.

But was that enough? Could that be labelled as love? If he claimed it was, and then changed his mind later on, well... it would break Ciel's heart more than not showing up.

Also, what of the other variables that would affect them? If they did end up together, how much time would they have together? Ciel is a human after all. He could only prolong his life for so long, but there was nothing he could do to save him from illness or old age. Then where would that leave him? Alone with a broken heart?

What about his image, all the years spent trying to maintain his name as a noble... it would be wiped out the instant he left his fiancée for a servant, and a man no less. If he married Lady Elizabeth, he could at least live a normal life, have kids. Perhaps he would eventually fall for the young blond given time.

But then he would never see him again. No more games between them or secret smiles. No missions, or quiet moments stolen between them when no one was around. No nothing. Surprisingly, the very idea hurt a lot more that he would have imagined.

He didn't want to leave Ciel's side, but in the end it came down to what he wanted and what was right?

Looking towards the clock on the wall, 07:00AM, it was decision time. If he wanted to make it in time for the wedding, he would have to leave very soon.

He knew what Ciel said he wanted.

So, what was it going to be...did he take a chance at love? Or would he walk away, giving Ciel a normal life?

He breathed in deeply, eyes sliding closed at the motion, before he opened his opening them once more, face set in determination.

He had decided.

(The moment of truth. The wedding)

Ciel nervously paced up and down his room, dressed in his wedding suite, hands behind his back, glancing at the door every few seconds. Waiting. This was it, one of the biggest moments in his life about to happen.

His heart was pounding, at the sound of a knock on the door before it be began to open. Moving as fast as he could towards the door he pulled to open the rest of the way, "Seb-"

Tanaka stood in front of the young master, shocked. He saw the same expression appear on his masters' face, and then watched as it fell into disappointment. "Forgive me, but it is time for the ceremony to begin. Might I say you look splendid, your parents would be proud to see how you have turned out." Tanaka gave a soft, comforting smile.

"Thank you. Now, we must be going" Ciel began to head towards the door.

"Young master. They would have supported you in anything you choose to do. They would only want you to be happy. No matter what happens." Tanaka said knowingly

Ciel stopped for a moment, without looking back he whispered, "I hope that is so" Then he was off.

As he made his way to the alter he looked around at the crowd of guests. Most of them other nobles from society, but there was as well a few familiar faces. He could see undertaker at the side laughing to himself, the rest of the Milford family, and from the red hair at the back, it looked like even Grell and snuck in.

But there was no sign of him. Not yet.

Maybe he was waiting for the right moment to stroll in, he dose love to show off after all. Maybe he is just hiding from Grell.

That must be it he thought. Trying to ignore all other voices in his head that said otherwise.

Then the next thing he knew, the music was playing, and Elizabeth was walking down the aisle towards him.

He could hear the guests gush over how beautiful she looked, but all he had his eyes on was the entrance.

Finally Elizabeth stood before him, smiling, and rosy cheeked, as her wish was about to come true.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

So it began. Everyone had gathered and it was actually happening. But all Ciel could concentrate on was every second passed as the door remained closed, the slow beats of his heart, and the one question in his head, "Where is he?"

Then it happened.

...

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive, take Elizabeth Milford, as you wife, in sickness and health till death do you part?"

'_If you realise you feel for me the way I do you, I want you to stop the wedding before it reaches the part where we say 'I do'.'_

Ciel hung his head, not saying anything.

_He's not coming..._

The crowd began to look at each other confused, whispering amongst themselves.

Elizabeth looked at her almost husband with in panic and worry. "Ciel?"

He looked up, at everyone around the room, then back to the priest who cleared their throat.

"Let's try this again. Do you Ciel Phantomhive; take Elizabeth Milford as your wife?"

Trying with everything he had to hold in the heartbreak he felt he took a deep breath. Sebastian had made his choice, now it was his turn.

"I..."

(Five years later)

Sebastian wandered around the streets of London aimlessly. He had been living in Paris these past years, wanting to stay away despite how much it hurt to do so. But now here he was, trying to come up with any reason why he should just leave instead of checking on how Ciel was. He couldn't help but wonder if he was happy? How many kids did he have by now? Did he make the right choice?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar high pitched voice.

"Sebastian...is that you?"

He turned around to see none other than the smiling face of Elizabeth, still with the same blond pigtails and pink dress.

He bowed in greeting. "Lady Elizabeth, a pleasure to see you. Or would you prefer for me to address you as Lady Phantomhive?"

Elizabeth's face dropped at the sudden comment, confusing Sebastian.

"Oh, um, well you see. It's still Milford, actually." She explained.

Sebastian frowned. What? But he thought-

"I don't understand. He told me... what happened?"

"Well you see, what happened was..."

(Flash back)

"Let's try this again. Do you Ciel Phantomhive; take Elizabeth Milford as your wife?"

"I..."

"..."

"I..."

"..."

"No. I don't"

The room filled with outbursts and shocked gasps, Elizabeth stared at Ciel in disbelief. Her makeup running as she cried.

"No? B-but I don't understand. WHY?"

Ciel gave one last look towards the door, and then faced Elizabeth, who was shocked to see tears also on his face. "Because-"He said, "- I already love someone. Although it is also one sided, I could never give myself to anyone else whilst I feel this way. I'm sorry. I hope you find the one who will treasure you the way you deserve. The way I couldn't. Goodbye Lizzy."

Then blocking everything away, he slowly walked back down the aisle, went back to his room, and picked up the bag he had packed the night before and left.

(Present time)

Sebastian couldn't believe it. All this time, he thought he had left him to be happy in another life, but instead he walked away from it.

"W-where is he now?"

"He tends to travel all over, said he was making the most of his life. But last I heard he was in Italy. Apparently he met someone there that he started to get to know."

"Is he happy?" He blurted out.

Elizabeth seemed slightly startled at how loud he had asked her, but she smiled nether the less. "I think he is. It was good seeing you Sebastian, but I must be going. Goodbye."

Bowing once more he bid her farewell.

As long he's happy then perhaps he made the right decision. He just wished he could see him once more.

It wasn't until a few more years passed that he did.

He was on an errand for his new master when saw him. He was walking down a street, laughing lightly at something the blond haired man next to him said, both hand in hand. Then he spotted him. Eyes met. But no words were exchanged; no one made a move towards the other. But it was the faintest upturn of the lips and the way they looked at each other that they could tell what the other meant.

'I'm sorry'

'I forgive you'

'I still care'

'Me too'

'Be happy'

'I am'

Then with a brief wave goodbye, Ciel turned away.

And Sebastian watched as the only human he almost loved, walked away.

End


End file.
